My special someone
by behind-the-glass
Summary: Set shortly after the second movie - Logan is pondering and finally ready to be honest to himself - reviews are very, very welcome!


**MY SPECIAL SOMEONE**

****

**_Author's Note: _**_This is my very first fan-fiction; I usually just write poetry, so please show some mercy *g. As you may notice later on anyway, English is not my first language and to make it even worse, I wrote this fiction late one night, so be warned and cautious_

_Reviews are very, very, very welcome – please review!___

You shouldn't take the very last away from a man, for now you'll have to fear his fiercest revenge. The point when all he had to protect has vanished, he will battle you with all that's left of him.

I thought I had reached this point over fifteen years ago, when all I had left, was this shape of a man, flashing, when passing by a mirror – a face in the crowd even to myself. I thought I could and for sure would do everything to get it back to those who did this to the man I had once been. I thought I could battle my way back to everything they had taken away and life would be good, good once again. I thought…, but destiny had to teach me better.

As soon as you meet someone, someone worth spending your time with, someone you can't deny becoming this special someone you're lost. First found and taken to bliss beyond words, discovered through the eyes of someone who can read you better than you'll ever be able to yourself, but totally lost and left with nothing to cling to, when once again on your own.

If only you ever had the choice to say no, to tell destiny, being on your own is just the state you're longing for, living only for the day and what tomorrow may bring, or the past already brought you. If only,… but you can't. I couldn't.

While all that has happened replays behind my eyes, I doubt I'd even be able to resist the temptation to live it all over again and fall once again for the same mistakes. Such sweet sins, remembering 'till the end of days. If only…

But now she is gone and it wasn't even me she left behind. I'm just someone who had to fall along the way, because I choose to. On my own demand, I fell for her, got lured into believing my time would eventually come.

For someone known as insensitive and harsh, the Wolverine, I read every touch or look, few as all of them may were, as purest desire, restrained by what others expected her to be. I deceived myself into this love. Love, I could not remember, but wished to know. Deep inside I knew better though, just told myself to shut up, for the sake of having finally found my special someone.

Now where everyone morns and hang their heads in grief, I can no longer hide my betrayal, can no longer pretend to long for something I never wanted to become. If ever she'd given in, she'd probably set me free in a way she may not even have known, set me at peace for once. 

Though maybe she did, knew it all along the way, from the first time we touched, spotted my treason and played along, for the sake of her. Her which is still among us, hanging her head in grief as well, but guilty of feeling so relieved that she is no longer a threat, to what may finally happen to be. I share her guilt.

It never were Jean's curves which screamed of sex nor her sparkling eyes, when finally finding some peace, that crossed my mind. Brown hair caressing soft shoulders, playing way to childlike along with the wind, lips so sweet and innocent, dared to be caressed and eyes filled with so much passion and trust, that you could spend lifetimes within.

She fell for me, I noticed it, knew it as much as the rest pretended not to. But unknown to their little world, I fell for her as well. Forced me each day to live without what she was willing to share, for all she was, was a child, at least to the world within they lived and still do. Not understanding how much more she is and has to be for all she had to bare in those few years, while absorbing generations of knowledge.

I promised to protect her and no longer will I be the one causing her pain. For no matter how much I fear those, who don't understand. I'll take my place beside her and reveal all I know of the man I am, to the one who understands, my true special someone.


End file.
